Shoot To Kill
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: This is a collection of one shots. They will mostly be different version of Spock and Kirk stuff, but I may throw some other random couples in there as well, or anything else I can think of. xD So uh, enjoy
1. Introduction

So, this is a collection of random one shots. Why? Because I got very bored, have a horrible mind, and needed to amuse myself when no one was really talking to me. So! When my mind wonders, it is not a good thing.

Anyways!

At the top of every chapter, I'll have a little thing that looks like this:

Pairing;;

Base Plot;;

P.O.V.;;

That way everyone knows what the hell is going on. xD

Anywho~

Enjoy. ^^


	2. Ensuring Protection

**Pairing;;** Spock/Kirk

**Base Plot;;** This is Mirror Verse, because I feel like making Spock a prick and stuff. Don't ask. Anywho!

Jim finds himself once more threatened to have his ship taken over by the devious Sulu! Oh no! So, to ensure that he is not killed off on his own ship, he goes to Spock for assistance. Little does he know that Spock wants something else in return!

**P.O.V.;;** Third Person. Cause I haven't done that in a while. (needs more practice)

**.: Ensuring Protection :.**

The beeping along the bridge was loud, obnoxious. Why? Because he had a hangover, that was why. Jim glared around the area, eyes dark. He let out a small growl when a woman walked too close. Not wanting that noise near him, he promptly shoved the woman away from him. It caused her to gasp, and glare, but she stormed off. He plucked the glass of whiskey from the chair arm, eyeing it carefully. His dark eyes lifted, staring toward Sulu, who had been watching him ever since the glass was delivered. Jim let out a small grunt, flicking his gaze back to the glass. He lifted it up, looking into the liquid before standing. He approached the scared male, and dropped the glass easily into his lap, before pulling out a sharp blade from his hip and poising it at Sulu's throat.

"Try to poison me again and I'll match that lovely scar on your neck to your throat!" He snapped, pressing a little harder to cause a small bead of blood to form at the blade tip.

Sulu gulped, glaring up. "Yes, Captain."

"Good. Now, I'm going to retire to my chamber to have a word with Mr. Spock. Uhura, you're in charge. Don't fuck up."

The woman blinked, glancing over. "Of course, Captain. Whatever you say."

Sulu glared some, eyeing the two before turning back to his console. Uhura stood, moving slowly toward the Captain's chair and sitting down, an air of superiority to her. Spock had looked up at the mention of his name, a brow raised curiously. Deciding it best not to argue, he turned in his chair and watched Jim, unsure if they were to leave now, or later. Given the fact that Jim was in a foul mood, the Vulcan concluded it would more than likely be now.

With that, Jim turned and stalked toward the turbo lift. He motioned for Spock, his half Vulcan First Officer, to follow. With ease, the male stood and stalked after Jim, and together, they entered the lift. A quick snap to tell the lift to go to Deck-C, and they were being lowered easily. Jim crossed his arms slowly across his chest, glaring toward the doors. Spock lifted a brow, eyeing him slowly. He held his hands behind his back, head tilting some.

"You seem to be perturbed, Captain. Is there anything that I can do to assist you in a way that would calm your nerves and put you back at ease from the recent problematic situation with Sulu?" Spock stated, voice even.

Jim looked toward him, blue eyes dark. "That's why I pulled you aside Spock. I need to talk to you in the confines of my own room so no one else will hear."

Spock nodded curtly. "Of course, Captain."

They stood in silence after that. Jim quickly moved forward when the doors swished open. He moved toward his chambers, Spock at his heel. The sound of movement, besides himself and Spock, caused him to stop. Jim looked around, glaring some. He felt an odd presence, and before he knew it, members of his crew, two red shirts and one blew, came from around a corner with blades in hand. Jim snarled, pulling his own dagger from his hip. He saw Spock step back, and glared some. So much for helping. With ease, Jim moved forward, ducking and dodging, as well as stabbing his enemies with the blade. He growled toward the last one, shoving a blade promptly into his stomach before pushing the buttons to open his room and stepping inside. Spock followed, arching a brow.

"Perhaps I should call Doctor McCoy." He stated.

Jim glanced over. "Why the hell for?"

Spock waved a hand toward him. "You are bleeding on your left cheek, right arm, and near your neck, Captain. I must state that your fighting skills have highly decreased since the last time I saw you do so."

"Well, I didn't used to get attacked twice a day either, smart ass."

"Where it is not my place to argue, Captain, I must also say that it is highly improbable that my ass would be smart as my brain is located in the cranium. Further more, the fact that you get attacked twice a day never seemed to bother you before. Are you perhaps getting too old for your job, Captain?"

Jim growled. He glanced toward a mirror, admiring himself. He wasn't old. Mid thirties, looked fucking great, and had slept with almost everyone on the ship. Hell, he could bang McCoy if he wanted to. He was perfect. And the fact of the mater wasn't his age. It was the fact that the attacks were growing more and more frequent, with more and more men each time. He sighed, rubbing his temple and turning back to Spock, eyes serious. He crossed his arms easily over his chest, staring down the Vulcan.

"No, I'm not. And I have a proposition for you, Spock." Jim stated simply.

Spock arched a brow. "Yes?"

Jim shifted, sitting. "You protect me, I protect you."

"Pardon my asking, Captain, but what is it I need protecting from? This looks quite one sided, in my views."

"Well, I could make sure no one attacks you."

"Though the concept is interesting, I will have to decline. I can handle any attacker that may come at me, Captain. You know that."

"Yeah, well, then what can I do to get you to protect me? I need some help here, Spock. These guys are getting ridiculous. I got shot at last week."

Spock's eyebrow rose higher. Jim stared, seeing a small twitch of his lips. Was he smirking?

"Well there is one way in which I could assist you in the defense position, Captain." Spock stated.

Jim leaned back, hand moving to his chin. "I'm listening."

"You humans have a way of engaging in activities that are quite interesting to me. I have wanted to experience one for myself, particularly for research. Yet it seems that no one would be able to partake in such activities with me, as they have all been either too scared at my approach or particularly weak in my own eyes. Thus said, you are a strong human specimen, and the concept has crossed my mind, and could, if you engage with me, cause me to assist you in the need of defense against your attackers."

"… so uh… What is this activity, Spock?"

"Merely an act of sexual intercourse, Captain."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Awesome, let's do it."

Spock nodded lightly, and stood there stiffly. Jim blinked, looking around. Well, of course he'd have to make the first move. Spock didn't know what the hell was going on. He looked up toward his bearded comrade. He'd never kissed someone with a beard before… His mind wondered. He began to think of how it would feel against his own smooth skin. With that, his mind shifted to wondering how Spock would taste, feel against his skin.

"Captain, you can continue to think over such matters, or you can get off your ass and come try it to see for yourself. Mother always told me that the best way to learn something is by reading, or by experience. And seeing as you can not read in particular how I taste and feel, the best method would be to experience it, correct?"

"Er… Correct."

"Then do so, Captain, before I change my mind."

Jim let out a huff, glaring. He promptly stood, walking over to the Vulcan. Spock stared him down, dark eyes seeming almost bored, yet that the same time, intrigued. Jim moved forward slowly, shifting a hand to move it to rest upon Spock's cheek. It was firm, yet soft at the same time. The feel caught Jim's attention, and he stared, blinking some before flicking his gaze up into Spock's. Spock blinked, staring down at him and arching a brow slowly.

"Captain, I am starting to lo-"

"Oh shut up."

And with that, Jim promptly pressed his lips to Spock's. The Vulcan blinked, arched a brow, and let a small smirk splay on his lips. His hands moved slowly from behind his back, moving to rest around Jim's waist. Jim shifted some. His questions were being answered. Spock's lips were soft, and the beard felt different, but kind of good at the same time. He parted his lips, darting his tongue expertly against Spock's lips, coaxing him to open his mouth. When the Vulcan complied, Jim thrust his tongue into the other's mouth, tasting along him. It was bitter, and odd, but he knew it was just from the vegetarian Vulcan food. There was a hint of something else that Jim couldn't place. His mind wondered, starting to try and locate the flavor.

Without his consent, he felt the hands grip his hips hard, and force him back. Jim hissed, glaring as his back hit the wall. He opened his mouth to snap, but felt the Vulcan's warm mouth covering his own. He let out a surprised gasp, followed by a moan when a slick tongue pressed into his mouth. He sucked on the tongue, shifting his arms to roughly encircle Spock's neck. Another moan fell from his throat at the feel of Spock's knee finding its way between his legs, and his thigh pressed up against Jim's groin. The Captain bucked his hips forward against Spock's leg, eyelids fluttering closed. Spock shifted some, growling and taking full force, grabbing Jim's arms and pinning them above his head in one of his hands.

Jim pulled his head back to breath, letting out a throaty moan as Spock pressed his thigh against him hard, pinning him again. "G-Gods, Spock. I thought you said you'd never done this!"

Spock arched a brow, a green tint along his cheeks and ears from the pleasure. "I have not, Captain. But I have read about these actions on multiple occasions, and have found film that has also showed me what humans like."

Jim blinked. "So you're a porn addict?"

"…"

Jim bust out laughing, but quickly stopped when Spock's thigh rubbed him again. He groaned, leaning his head back and bucking his hips toward the rubbing thigh, writhing under the assault. His cock felt trapped in his pants, and he shifted easily, trying to ease the strain. He cursed through grit teeth, arching his back as best he could from the wall. Spock stared down at him before slowly shifting to release him, hands at his sides. He stared toward Jim with an almost impatient look. Jim blinked, staring back.

"What?"

"I would like your clothing to be removed promptly in the next ten seconds, Captain, or I will be removing them myself."

Jim blinked. "… Sexy."

That earned him a pointed look.

Which was promptly returned by the licking of lips by Jim.

Spock let out a small growl, and pressed himself forward. He took hold of Jim's Command Gold shirt, and easily ripped through the fabric, discarding it on the floor. Jim snapped out a protest, which was silenced by the dark look the First Officer gave him. Said Vulcan moved again, ripping the slacks from Jim's body and discarding them again, leaving Jim nude. Which didn't bother the Captain. He stood tall, glaring toward Spock.

"You're paying for those."

Spock shifted, removing his blue shirt and slacks, and folding them before placing them on the table top. Jim's breath caught in his throat. He stared toward Spock, eyes flickering along his nude form. Between the small hairs on his chest, and the throbbing cock between his legs, Spock was even more alluring when nude. He gulped, leaning back some against the wall. His hand slowly trailed down his body. Spock's eyes flickered, watching Jim curiously. That, in turn, caused Jim to smirk, and grab hold of his own cock. He shivered at the touch, and slowly began stroking. His tongue slipped out, licking along his lips as he moaned, keeping his eyes locked on Spock.

Spock stared, going a bit greener. He shifted, slowly moving toward Jim. Jim stroked faster with each step, shivering and moaning out lowly, eyes clouded over with pleasure. The Vulcan reached forward, grabbing both of Jim's thighs and pulling, shifting the male to where his back was against the wall, and in order to stay up, he had to move one arm to hold around Spock's neck, and allow his legs to wind around the Vulcan's waist, crossing his ankles behind Spock's back. The Vulcan shifted forward a bit more, staring at him. His eyes lowered to watch Jim, who was now slowly stroking his cock. He let out another throaty moan, his free hand playing at the hairline near Spock's neck.

Spock blinked, leaning forward and capturing Jim's lips again. Their tongues intertwined, wrestling some. Jim arched his back a bit, thrusting his hips up as best he could as he pumped his cock, groaning. One of Spock's hands moved to wind around Jim's waist, the other shifting slowly to press to the tip of his cock. Jim arched up more, moaning into the kiss as Spock's finger slowly ran along the tip, coating his own finger with Jim's pre-cum. He then shifted his hand, moving it away. Jim whimpered at the loss, but gasped loudly when a finger pressed roughly into him to the third knuckle. He moaned out, bucking his hips some. Spock nipped harshly at Jim's tongue, starting to rock his finger quickly into him, giving no mercy.

Within seconds, a second finger was added, and then a third. By then, the kiss was ended, and Jim had his head thrown back, moaning loudly and bucking his hips as he continued to hand fuck himself. He shivered and rocked his hips down some, moving his hand faster. He felt the long fingers brush inside him, right against his prostate, and gasped loudly, arching his back and calling out as he came hard against both their stomachs and chests. He groaned, riding out the orgasm, hips slowly stilling. Spock arched a brow curiously, moving his free hand to lightly scoop up some of the cum. He brought it to his lips, licking it clean and shivering from the feel of stimulation on his finger.

"It seems that my actions, though not yet complete, have already drawn you to orgasm, Captain. Sad for you, I am not yet done, and you will have to endure me, as you would say, 'pounding your ass'."

Jim had enough time to look up in confusion, before the fingers were swiftly removed. He gasped, arching his back some, and in the next few seconds, felt something blunt and, he had to admit, large, press into his opening. He moaned loudly, arching his back further as the Vulcan cock pressed its way into him. Spock had no mercy, and, in moments, was all the way into him. Before Jim had a second thought, Spock moved, thrusting as best as he could, which was just enough, to cause Jim to writhe once more. He moaned, calling out and shaking some as Spock easily thrust into him.

Jim started to buck his hips against Spock, adding sweet friction to the mix. He shivered and groaned, trying to calm his mind as he moved. He'd never felt something this intense. Of course, he normally wasn't the one receiving either. He leaned forward, capturing Spock's lips as he was thrust into. Spock, in turn, thrust up harder. They continued the pace for some time, Spock groaning after a few minutes, and Jim already on edge. He panted some, whimpering in pleasure.

"G-God Spock…"

"I…am still not done… Captain." Spock said, voice actually airy. "Keep your legs… around my waist, Captain, or I will be removed from you."

Jim looked up curiously, but understood when Spock shifted them away from the wall. He held to him tightly, shivering as with each step, Spock's cock shifted inside him. He purred a bit, yet at the same time moaned, shifting to kiss and nip at his neck. Spock panted some, shifting to carefully hold Jim by the waist. He nodded his head some, staring toward him expectantly. Jim looked around, confused, until he saw that they were near Jim's bed. He looked back at Spock, and nodded.

Spock shifted, lying Jim on the bed, all the while never leaving him. Jim shifted slowly, uncurling his legs and spreading them wide, knees bent. He closed his eyes, breath actually somewhat caught in his throat. His arms wound around Spock's neck, playing lightly with the soft hair. He groaned when Spock started to thrust, rough, hard within him. His back arched off the bed, and his head leaned back. Spock took that moment to lean, biting hard at his neck and thrusting more, ensuring his hips were angled to hit his prostate perfectly. Jim moaned at the feel, shifting his arms to rest them up over his head, submitting himself completely to Spock's ministrations.

The Vulcan continued to thrust, biting and licking his throat. He left marks, as if he was claiming Jim as his own. They continued at that pace for a while. Deciding to try and make his Vulcan Officer lose control, in hopes they could cum at the same time since Jim was once more close, he shifted and grabbed Spock's hand, pulling it to his lips and quickly taking two into his mouth, sucking hard. Spock's eyes widened, and his breath hitched. He moaned loudly, thrusting into him faster. Jim smirked, sucking harder and dragging his teeth slowly along the flesh. His eyes fluttered closed as he sucked and nipped the fingers, making Spock moan and writhe, yet continue to thrust hard, eyes darkening.

It took only a few more thrusts, a few more bites and sucks, before both could no longer stand it. Jim arched up, gasping loudly and cumming hard for the second time in the last thirty minutes. Seconds after he came, Spock moaned out his release, warmth filling Jim's entrance. He shivered visibly, flopping hard against the bed. Spock panted, barely holding himself up. He trembled a bit, before slowly pulling out, and lying next to Jim. They both panted, hears pounding, eyes fluttering closed.

"… Consider yourself protected, Captain."

Jim glanced over, smiling some and shivering. "Only if you continue to fuck me, Spock.."

"That would inquire that you are getting all the benefits again."

"Are you complaining, Spock?"

"… No, Captain. I do believe I could continue to indulge in sexual activities in order to ensure your safety."

Jim smirked. "For science, right?"

"Correct, Captain. For science."

Jim laughed, before both fell soundly asleep, the Captain curled up against his First Officer.


	3. Time After Chess

**Pairing;;** Spock/Kirk

**Base Plot;; **Honestly, there isn't one. This was just a little cutesy thing I decided to do for my lover. xD Don't ask.

**P.O.V.;;** Third Person.

**.: Time After Chess :.**

"Captain?"

Jim's head partially lifted from the dataPADD, eyes locating the person whom had voiced his name. He stared lightly toward Spock, before smiling and signing off on the PADD, handing it back to the ensign. He inclined his head, before moving to stand near Spock, face alight with joy. He enjoyed the company of the half Vulcan. Why? He wasn't sure, but he loved being near him. And it wasn't until just recently that he realized this.

"What's up, Spock?" Jim responded, crossing his arms casually over his chest.

The soft brown eyes flickered up, staring toward the ceiling, before dropping back to stare into crystal blue ones, "Captain, I do believe that the metals and electronic cords as well as piping is above us. Is that such a curiosity of yours that you cannot go ask Mr. Scott of the insides of the ship? I would think that you would know the common knowledge of the-"

"It's a figure of speech, Spock. What can I help you with?"

His elegant brow arched, before he spoke. "Captain, it has come to my knowledge that the ship was damaged in the last attack." He stepped forward, shifting to stand beside Jim, the dataPADD in his hand shifting with the move of his nimble fingers. "As you can see here, it is highly likely that if we do not begin repairs immediately on the areas that are shaded red, then we could end up failing in our overall mission as the ship will go down. I advise we take shore leave, and get the ship repaired while there."

Jim blinked. "You wanna take shore leave?"

"That assessment would be correct, Captain."

* * *

Jim nodded. "Awesome. Let's do it."

They'd been on leave for almost a week. In three days, they'd have to go back onto their adventures into space. The ship was almost fully repaired, which was a good thing. Jim'd spent a lot of time with McCoy and Chekov, and occasionally went drinking with Scott. He'd taken a couple walks around the small area they resided, which looked like a five star hotel on Terran. The only person he hadn't spent time with, was Spock. So, he went looking for his First Officer, curious as to what he was doing.

When he located the Vulcan, he found him sitting quietly by a window, reading a book. Jim wondered over, sitting down by him. Spock didn't acknowledge the male, flipping a page and reading quickly. He sat for a few quiet moments, flicking his fingers around before looking over toward Spock, blinking. He smiled some before opening his mouth. Just as he did, Spock looked up and stared toward him. Jim blinked, and waved.

"Hey! You wanna go play chess with me sometime in the next few days? I think I've gotten good enough to beat you!" He said, smiling.

Spock stared. "The probability of you winning a match of chess is one point four percent, Captain. But yes, I will indulge in a game of chess with you. Tomorrow, at nineteen hundred hours. Where would you like to play?"

"Huh. Let's play in the upstairs conference room. Since, it's normally empty."

Spock nodded, and that was that. The game time was set, and come tomorrow, they'd end up sitting across from each other, playing the game of minds.

* * *

And they were.

Spock sat quietly, perfectly poised, hands folded in his lap. Jim, on the other hand, was leaned forward, resting one elbow on his knee, the other arm hovering over a chess piece. He pondered the move, looking around, crystal eyes lingering along the pieces before he plucked one up and set it carefully down on another square, but left his fingers there. He stared at the position, looking up toward Spock.

"If I don't take my fingers off, I can go back, right?"

Spock nodded.

"Good."

Jim moved the piece back, leaning to look at the board in other ways. He sighed, picking up his knight and moving it up two, and over one to the right, before removing his hand and looking smug. That was, until Spock's bishop took the knight. Jim groaned, let out a curse, and moved another piece. Within the next ten moves, he'd lost. Jim sighed, sitting back slowly and staring at the board, where as Spock just watched him, almost looking smug.

"I really thought I had you that time!" Jim said, grumbling.

Spock arched a brow slowly. "I told you it was improbably, Captain."

"Spock, come off it. Call me Jim. Everyone else does." Jim stated.

Spock just stared.

"Please?"

"Jim."

"Thank you."

They picked up the game, before starting back toward their rooms. Jim stopped outside Spock's room, and turned to face him. He stared up at him, face almost angry, before breaking out in a huge grin. He crossed his arms casually over his chest and leaned one shoulder on the wall, tilting his head. Spock just watched him, raising a brow in question. He looked to his room, before keying in the numbers to let him into the room.

"You know, I'll beat you at one point." Jim stated matter-of-factly.

Spock turned to look at him. "That is improbable."

"And when I do, you'll have to hold up your end of the bargain."

"Once more, improbable."

"So for now, I guess we'll just settle the time after chess as we always do, right?"

"That is logical, Captain."

"Spock."

"My apologies. Jim."

Jim smiled, before holding out his hand. His middle and index finger out, the rest curled. Spock stared toward his hands before letting a slight smile twitch at his face. He held out the identical symbol, before winding his fingers around Jim's. They stood there like that for a few moments, before Spock pulled back and walked into his room, the door swishing closed quietly behind him. Jim smiled, and walked to his own room.

* * *

Two days later, they were back on the bridge. Jim sat in his chair, swiveling as they were moving through space. His head was held high, and he smiled around at his crew. Chekov looked over his shoulder, giving a report of time until they made it to their destination. An ensign brought him an apple, and he bit into it right as he turned toward Spock. He stared lightly toward Spock, who, in turn, slowly looked over his shoulder, eyes soft.

Jim smiled, Spock arched a brow.

Jim winked, Spock's brow rose further.

Jim blew him a kiss, Spock held up his index and middle finger, before turning back around.

Jim smiled.


	4. No Title

**Pairing;;** Spock/Kirk

**Base Plot;;** There isn't one.... It's sad though.

**P.O.V.;;** First person, Kirk.

**.: No Title :.**

"Spock, please. Don't!"

"It is the only way, Jim."

"No! We can find another way! I know we can! Please!"

"Jim, it is only logical that I do this. Do not make this harder than it has to be."

"Spock!"

"I am sorry, Jim."

I stared after him, tugging hard on my chains. We'd gone on a mission nearly a week ago, and it was just me and him. I'd been locked up with him for that week, and during the time, our bond had only grown stronger and stronger. My eyes flickered up toward him, staring. I shook my head, he held his higher.

"No… Spock, you can't do this!"

"Jim-"

"NO!"

"Jim, stop this childish behavior."

"You can't do this!"

They came in, the people who had captivated us. They were tall, dark eyed, dark skinned. Each one seemed to be almost exactly the same. And just a few hours before they had informed us that for one to live, the other had to die. I'd quickly stated that I should be the one, but Spock had declined, so they left us to talk it over. Spock had good points. I was the Captain of the ship, and in charge of so many others. I was still young. I was promising.

And I loved him.

I couldn't, I just couldn't let him go.

"Who will you choose?" They said at the same time.

"M-"

"I will go. Leave the Captain here."

"NO!"

"Jim, I will not argue again. You are to stay, and you are to protect your ship."

"Spock…"

"I am sorry, Jim."

They moved forward, taking him from his binds. My eyes began to burn with the tears that started to fall down from my eyes. Spock didn't move as he was unbound and brought forward. He was forced to kneel before them, facing me. His body was composed; face stoic, but his eyes told me everything. Fear, sadness, a broken promise. Death, love, a silent apology.

"Spock…"

"Jim."

"Please…"

He shook his head.

"Spock, please…"

They lifted a blade, shifting it slightly before looking up toward me. I struggled in the binds, trying to go to him. He kept his eyes focused on mine. I saw a single tear run down his cheek, before the blade shot through his chest. I screamed out, in pain, in sorrow, in loss. He didn't make a noise, just continued to stare. I saw the light flickering from his chocolate eyes.

"NO! NO! Spock! Spock please!"

"I love you, Jim…"

"Spock… Oh god no… Spock…"

"Jim…"

"I love you too…god, I love you too. Spock…. Please don't leave me…"

The light left him, and I broke down in sobs. Before I knew what was going on, I felt hands on me. I thrashed, trying to get them off, when I realized the chains were gone. I opened my eyes, and was back on the bridge. My eyes flitted around to the concerned faces, but Spock was not one of them. I felt lightly along the bond we had formed so long ago, and felt nothing back.

I was alone…

I sobbed.


End file.
